1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elementary stream file translation and, more particularly, to providing format-compliant data for a BD multiplexer used in Blu-ray Disc Authoring.
2. Related Art
Various multimedia contents including image data (e.g., movie, slide show, etc.), audio data (e.g., voice, music, etc.), game programs, and various application programs can be stored as digital data on various recording mediums, such as Blu-ray Discs (BD), Digital Versatile Discs (DVD), Mini Discs (MD), and Compact Discs (CD). In particular, BDs are discs capable of storing data in highly packed density using a blue laser, and of recording a large amount of data as high-resolution, high-quality contents. A BD can store audio-visual (AV) streams of multimedia contents such as High Definition (HD) movie contents which include high-definition moving image data as main contents. A BD can also store other data and programs, e.g., game programs, image files, audio data, and text data as subcontents. The main contents are stored as BD ROM standard data, for example, according to a BD ROM standard format. The subcontents are stored as BD ROM nonstandard data according to an arbitrary format not in accordance with a BD ROM standard format.
The MPEG-2 standards define how to format the various component parts of audio-visual (AV) streams of multimedia contents, where the most basic component part is referred to as an elementary stream. Thus, a program (e.g., a television program or a DVD track) includes a combination of elementary streams, such as video, audio, control data, and subtitles. The MPEG-2 standards also define how these elementary streams are multiplexed into a single synchronous transmission bit stream.
The MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS) is well suited for transmission in which there may be potential packet loss or corruption by noise and/or where there is a need to send more than one program at a time. In one particular implementation, the MPEG-2 TS is used to author BDs. In another particular implementation, the MPEG-2 TS is used for a packaging process that needs modifications to the source elementary streams, which includes internet delivery as Windows Media files, Quicktime, or any other packaging format.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a conventional MPEG-2 Transport Stream model 100. In the illustrated implementation, the model 100 receives video and audio elementary stream (ES) data. The video ES data is encoded by a video encoder 110 and the audio ES data is encoded by an audio encoder 120. The encoded video and audio ES data are packetized by packetizers 112, 114, respectively. The packetized video and audio ES data (video and audio PES) are multiplexed into a single MPEG-2 TS by a multiplexer 130.